callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
STG-44
The Sturmgewehr 44 (pronounced schtum-ge-vair), better known as either the STG-44 or the MP44, was a German assault rifle developed during World War II. It is featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and Call of Duty: World at War. The STG-44 is widely considered to be the world's first true assault rifle. History The MP44, or more accurately the STG-44, was what many consider to be the first true assault rifle. The weapon was designed in Nazi Germany during the Second World War. The idea was to create a selective fire rifle with an intermediate sized cartridge, as the bolt action rifles of the day were considered unnecessarily powerful for the 600 meters or less in which infantry engagements were found to be taking place. Originally, Adolf Hitler disapproved of creating the weapon for a number of reasons; primarily he feared that the need for an entirely different cartridge would lead to supply problems, but also that the weapon's development was just another episode in the infighting between the Wehrmacht and the Luftwaffe (which had adopted the FG42 partially out of spite). Instead, he ordered that submachine guns be given priority in production and design. However, many thought the new rifle would be a potent weapon, so they continued the project, calling the rifle a machine pistol, thereafter named the -43,as it was originally named. After many generals on the eastern front requested more -43s, Hitler eventually examined the weapon. He was impressed by its performance and gave the -43 the title of Sturmgewehr, which translates roughly into "The Storm Rifle" . But when translated more accurately, seeing as that a "Sturm" in german means an assault, it actually translates to "The Assault Rifle". The STG was proclaimed to be a Wunderwaffe, German for "Wonder Weapon." The StG44 was used by Nazi Germany from 1944 to 1945 and was an extremely effective weapon, though hard to mass produce and limited by the total number manufactured and by the number actually issued to field troops. When they were available, they were typically issued to standard riflemen (particularly those in panzergrenadier and fallschirmjager units) in lieu of a Kar 98. In 1945, developers of the STG-44 began to design a STG-45, but the war ended and the weapon was never in any battles. After the war, original MP44s were used in limited numbers by East Germany, Czechoslovakia, Yugoslavia and the Vietcong of Vietnam until the 1980s. It's design is thought of as the inspiration for the AK-47, the most famous Russian weapon. Reportedly, it has even seen occasional use by insurgents in Iraq. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive The MP44 is a good support weapon. Combining short, medium and long range powers with a 30-round magazine, the MP44 is a great weapon to have. It kills with three to four shots to the body (one for the head), has good accuracy, and a short reload time compared to the other support guns. However, its only major flaw is its recoil. Burst firing is essential if the player wants to hit anything with it past short range, or perhaps when in prone position, firing it without iron sights with a one shot burst. It is also not the best for long range, but it can do in a pinch. In close quarters, the MP44 can stand toe-to-toe with even the best SMGs. Overall, it is a very versatile weapon that is often used in multiplayer. In United Offensive, the MP44 has a different skin from the one in Call of Duty, but is otherwise the same. Image:mp44_uo.png|Regular View Image:mp44iron_uo.png|Ironsight View Call of Duty 2 The Call of Duty 2 MP44 is much tougher than it was in Call of Duty. It has much less recoil, making it much more manageable to use, and can kill with two to three chest shots. It still retains the accuracy it originally had. These improvements allow it to be deadly in multiplayer. Image:mp44_2.png|Regular View Image:mp44iron_2.png|Ironsight View Call of Duty 4 In Call of Duty 4, the MP44 is identical in appearance to the CoD2 verson, save for better graphics and detail and a reload animation more like that of the AK-47. The recoil levels were increased greatly from the CoD2 but not quite as much as the original game. The MP44's accuracy and damage are both fairly high, and it is the only automatic rifle in the game with no aim sway. However, being the 60+ year old rifle it is by the time Call of Duty 4 takes place, it doesn't have any available attachments. This is too much of a flaw to some, but others accustomed to the Call of Duty 2 iron sights (or those that prefer iron sights in general), can adjust to it quickly. Because it is unlocked so late in the game, Level 52 for the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3, players may not be able to use it much before they go prestige. Its biggest flaws are its relatively high recoil and rather low rate of fire. Another problem is that the rear sights are slightly blurred in the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions, making targeting fairly hard. The rate of fire is also somewhat inconsistent, and has a studdering effect, attributing to its antiquidated status. Some players alleviate the low rate of fire problem with Double Tap, since the rate of fire is low and it still has quite a bit of soft recoil (somewhat manageable) with the perk on. Still, Stopping Power can be preferred as the irons sights are small, so if the need arises, you can "spray and pray" with much more accuracy than Double Tap. Some players just use it in order to get the golden AK-47 and then cease to use it, although some feel that it is a solid weapon. However, in the opinion of many players, this gun is used mainly for nostalgia, and is simply outclassed by the other assault rifles tremendously. However in accustomed hands, as with all weapons, the MP44 can still be quite deadly, and should not be doubted. In third person, the MP44 also seems to have its own sound effects that differ from the effects of other guns, giving a very antique sound instead, which is easily recognized. In first person, the sound is identical to that of the AK-47. Image:mp44_4.png|Regular View Image:mp44iron_4.png|Ironsight View Call of Duty: World at War The STG44 (for the given nomenclature in Call of Duty: World at War) is quite useful in Singleplayer but since the PPSh-41 is found frequently in the Soviet Red Army campaign missions it is used as a backup weapon that takes the place of a long range rifle. Its rarity factors into this as well. It is effective at nearly all ranges due to its low recoil and fully automatic fire. The weapon is not usually encountered until the levels Ring of Steel, Heart of the Reich, and Downfall. The STG44 is unlocked at level 37. Its moderate power and low rate of fire made it a let down in the eyes of many players. However, it has little recoil and can be controlled quite easily. Its good accuracy and range make it a good choice for mid to long-range fighting. It is a popular weapon in Hardcore modes for the reasons previously mentioned, the fact that it is usually a one shot kill in close and medium range combat (unless a flash hider is equipped, in which case it becomes a two shot kill at medium range), and the fact that it is fully automatic, making it more usable in CQC than other rifles while mostly maintaining their usefulness at range. Unfortunately, the STG is not particularly effective in CQC outside of Hardcore, but Steady Aim combined with Stopping Power or Double Tap can remedy this. The STG44 is one of the few guns that benefits heavily from either Stopping Power or Double Tap, as most guns are only effective with one of the two. It benefits from Stopping Power because of its low ROF and power and it benefits from Double Tap because of its already low recoil. Overall, Stopping Power is more effective because it reduces ammo consumption, while Double Tap increases it. This only applies to Core; in Hardcore the STG becomes considerably better with Double Tap. Image:mp44_5.png|Regular View Image:mp44iron_5.png|Ironsight View Video Call of Duty 4 MP44 gameplay ruYdtDdNRdQ&fmt=18! Trivia *There was a special attachment device for the weapon called the Krummlauf. It was basically a bent barrel with a periscope sighting device attached which allowed soldiers to shoot around corners without exposing themselves to enemy fire. It was also intended for tank crews to allow them to engage infantry who were too close to a tank to be engaged with any other weapon. However, this modification was rarely used, as bullets would often break through the curve of the barrel, causing a dangerous explosion of metal and rendering the barrel useless. Although at close range when the bullet was destroyed inside the curve it had a shotgun like effect. *Another developed, but rarely used device, was the Zielgerät 1229 code-named Vampir. This consisted of a scope and an infrared "spotlight", used as a night-vision device, similar to the ones found on late-model Sdkfz. 251 Half-Tracks. However, this was cumbersome to use and expensive to produce. * All Call of Duty games that include this weapon have the player hold the gun by laying it in the palm of their left hand, but in Call of Duty: World at War the player holds the magazine with their left hand. *The STG-44 and the M1911 are the only guns to appear in every Call of Duty title, however, they're not included in Finest Hour. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Support Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:German Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Nazi Zombies